


Worth dying for.

by inside_my_bones



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst ish, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, and Carmilla is emotional, and idk why i did this, it's basically something cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inside_my_bones/pseuds/inside_my_bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's post their first time having sex. Idk why I did this. Anyway. Enjoy your reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth dying for.

The sun was shining outside the window and bathing the room in a golden light through the white satin curtains of the huge room Carmilla and Laura were in. Laura was sleeping with her belly on the mattress. Her naked body covered by white sheets that were shaping her curves perfectly and not leaving so much for imagination. Her head was resting on Carmilla’s bare chest, on the middle of her breasts, where her undead heart was. Carmilla on the other hand was awake. Her hand was caressing Laura’s hair, taking the dirty blonde locks between her fingers and brushing them all the way. She had no courage to sleep. She couldn't close her eyes because she didn't want to miss a heartbeat of her beloved.  
Laura’s breath was tingling her skin, and the soft pattern of which her back rose and fell with her breath was making Carmilla feel alive. It’s been so long since she felt the need to breath, she does for merely convenience, but seeing how Laura needs it, makes her fascinated, because she doesn't remember how does it feels to need air. Her other hand started to draw patterns on Laura’s exposed back, on her sun kissed skin. She saw goose bumps rising on the trails her fingers were doing and she smiled. On the previous night they made love for the first time. And for the second, and third, and fourth… They’ve made love till Laura was exhausted.  
Carmilla’s favorite sound was how her name rolled off of Laura’s tongue when she was coming. Her favorite expression of Laura’s face was when she was having pleasure and her lip was between her teeth to hold a moan on her mouth. Her favorite thing was the post sex kisses, both tasting each other’s on their mouths, and humming at their tastes mixing together in a passionate kiss. Her favorite moment was being watching Laura asleep. Her petite frame swallowed in the sheets and how once in a while she shivered or did some noise probably because of the dreams she was having. Sometimes she breathed loudly, sometimes she snored lightly. Carmilla loved to hear the sounds Laura did on her sleep. God, she loved every single thing about Laura.  
Her smile when she was happy, when she achieved something or the smile she has reserved only for Carmilla; Her brown-greenish eyes that were big and shiny and held so many secrets inside them. So many stories and feelings that Carmilla wanted to unveil; her nose that scrunched up whenever she was angry or confused. The way she gestures with her hands whenever she’s telling a story or even rambling. The sound of her voice, that was so sweet and kind that calmed Carmilla on the darkest days. She was Carmilla’s everything now and the only thing Carmilla wanted, was to take her out of this mess and live a normal life with her.   
Live a life of normal people who fall in love… Having nice dates, going to the movies, waltzing with cheesy musics, doing trips together, making anniversaries, getting married, having kids, growing old, having a normal life… Normal. Not heroic, not vampires, not murders, no eternal life… Normal. Not sacrifices, possessed friends, mysteries to solve. Just the two of them holding hands under the Eiffel Tower, kissing in front of the Big Ben, making love on an expensive hotel room on New York. Carmilla felt her heart clenching on her chest, because she wanted so bad to have a normal life with Laura.  
She wanted so bad to grow old with her and share all the amazing things life gives to mortals. She felt warm tears falling down and suddenly she was crying. Because she wanted Laura. She loved Laura. She needed Laura. And 80 years go fast, and she would outlive Laura, and the only thing she will get are memories of this smile, this voice, this smell… And the memories, like everything in life, will fade away slowly, and soon she’ll not remember the sound of her voice, the way she smells, how her kisses taste like… She started to dry the tears with the back of her hand when she felt a kiss above her heart and then another. She looked down with her blurred vision and Laura looked up with a tiny smile and kindness in her eyes.

-You told me once that vampires don’t cry…

-They only cry for things that are worth it, Cupcake.

Laura snuggles closer and mumbles under her breath:

-And you are crying because of something that is worth it?

Carmilla kept caressing her hair slowly and when she was sure Laura was falling asleep again she said:

-It’s not only worth living for, but, dying for either.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is inside-my-bones.tumblr.com. Feel free to talk with me there, or here. Whatever. :D


End file.
